1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and a signal processing method thereof, and more specifically, to a transmitting apparatus configured to map and transmit data with one or more signal processing paths, the receiving apparatus, and the signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information society of the 21st century, broadcasting communication services embrace the emergence of digitization, multichannel distribution, wideband establishment, and high-quality production. Specifically, as the distribution and use of high-quality digital television (TV), portable medial player (PMP), and mobile devices explode, digital broadcasting services meet increasing demands for supporting various receiving methods.
To meet such demands, standardization groups designate various standards, and provide various services to meet user needs. Thus, a method is necessary, which can provide better services with more enhanced performances.